CHICA AFORTUNADA? sasusaku en un universo alterno OOC
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: Todos pensaban que ella era la chica con más suerte en el mundo y no es que fuera famosa, rica o porque heredaría mucho dinero es más Sakura era de un nivel un poco más arriba del promedio la razón por la que Sakura era considerada una chica con suerte y la envidian todas las chicas del colegio era por…su "NOVIO"
1. Chapter 1

CHCA AFORTUNADA

Se me ocurrio un titulo

Naruto no me pertenece esot lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si sigo o lo dejo sin mas aquí esta.

Todos pensaban que ella era la chica con más suerte en el mundo y no es que fuera famosa, rica o porque heredaría mucho dinero es más Sakura era de un nivel un poco más arriba del promedio la razón por la que Sakura era considerada una chica con suerte y la envidian todas las chicas del colegio era por…

-vació perfecto-dijo en un susurro Sakura mientras caminaba rápido y en silencio. Rápidamente llego enfrente de su casillero, suspiró, lo había logrado metió algunos de sus libros y tomo los libros de la materia que reciba hoy.

Sonrió solo faltaba llegar a su clase y estaría salvada cualquiera que la mirara en ese momento pensarían que estaba escapando de un monstruo aunque para Sakura era muy parecido.

Tomos todos sus libros y empezó a meterlos en su mochila cuando de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos en su cintura Sakura suspiro y pensó "tan cerca" una segunda voz dijo "la próxima vez solo llévate los libros no los metas en tu mochila recuerda tu salvación es la clase".

-hola sakurita-dijo una voz profunda cerca de su oído- como estas-rápidamente Sakura sintió como la volteaba para recibir un fuerte beso Sakura simplemente cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que terminara sentía como pedía permiso para introducir su lengua

-SAKURA!.-Sakura suspiro de alegría ahí venia su salvador el chico rápidamente dejo de besarla y se volteo, Naruto paso de él y saludo la saludo -hola Sakura como estas? Estas bien? Quieres que te acompañe a tu sa…. AU! Que te pasa teme-pregunto Naruto completamente enojado.

Hmp! Y todavía lo preguntas YO soy su NOVIO por lo menos ten el respeto como buen amigo que eres y no le coquetees frente a mí-dijo Sasuke con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente

QUE? YO NUNCA COQUETEARIA CON SAKURA-CHAN ella es como mi pequeña hermana-respondió Naruto que rápidamente voltio y dijo-verdad que saku… oye teme y Sakura-chan -pregunto Naruto rascándose la frente.

Sasuke se voltio-hmp se fue a clases-silencio-huhuhuhu- se empezó a reír Naruto, Sasuke rápidamente lo miro y le dijo- y tú de que te ríes usuratokanshi - Naruto formo una sonrisa enorme en toda su cara y dijo-se nota que Sakura está más interesada en llegar a su salón que estar con su querido novio, me pregunto quién será la persona por la que Sakura siempre llega temprano al salón-dijo más bien susurro Naruto caminando hacia el salón.

Sasuke suspiro y pensó-si Naruto supiera que es por mí pero para alejarse no para pasar más tiempo conmigo-Sasuke negó con la cabeza y empezó a dirigirse al salón de clase hoy iba ser un día muy largo Sasuke sonrió mientras se acercaba al salón se había recordado que le tocaban clases con Kakashi, ósea periodo libre, iba a poder acercarse a Sakura y estar con ella toda una hora.

Sakura suspiro `diablos Sasuke cada vez llega más temprano al colegio si sigue así no voy a poder escapar de el en las mañanas` Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar y sonrió `perfecto' ahorita recibiría…. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron hasta ya no poder `diablo matemática con Kakashi -sensei`

Sakura rápidamente saco su libro y cuaderno los abrió y se agacho lo más que podía cerro los ojos y espero rápidamente volteo al sentir a alguien sentándose a la par de ella

-por mas que te agaches ya sé dónde es tu lugar y yo tengo que sentarme junto a mi novia no es verdad además tu pelo siempre te delata s-a-k-u-r-a – dijo sasuke lentamente en su oído

-uchiha-san ya que nos tienen que ver juntos para que piensen que somos en verdad novios pero ahora todos están en su asunto no –sasuke la interrumpio

Esos crees tu somos el foco de atencion todo lo que se habla en la clase es sobre nosotros alguno hablan de cómo me pude llegar a fijar en ti- sakura rapidamente paso toda su mirada en el grupo de karin que en ese momento la observaban-otros de que rara pareja hacemos pero que es tierna-sakura observo a tenten junto con hinata y otros chicos mas- los que en una seman terminaremos-sakura observo a sai, suiguitso y otros mas- y los últimos pero los que me molestan mas-susuro sasuke-que?-prefunto sakura, sasuke prosiguió y dijo- los que piensan que yo no te meresco y que te ves adorable con tus sonrojos-termino de decir sasuke completamente enojado pero sakura no se dio cuenta al observar a matsuri, lee,shikamaru, shouji , jugo y gaara observando eran solo sus amigos realmente sakura suspiro y le respondio a sasuke- ellos no cuentan matsuri piensa eso por que quiere lo mejor para mi, lee ha estado enamorado de mi desde pre-kinder, shikamaru y shoiji por que piensan que cuando cortemos va a ser problemático para ellos y jugo y gaara… -sakura se quedo callada en realidad si sabia sus razones pero no se la podía decir a sasuke

-que?-pregunto sasuke

-disculpa que de que? –pregunto sakura tratando de despistarlo- haaaa y nada mas además te falta naruto el en que grupo forma? – pregunto sakura interesada muy interesada pensó sasuke

-por que tanto interés.-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-por nada pero me gustaría saber en que grupo va mi mejor amigo-sasuke movio un poco la cabeza y respondio en un susurro- tu enamorado secreto- que diculpa no te escuche- respondio sakura, en realidad sasuke no quería que sakura se enterara de eso no sabia que podía causar el que sakura supiera eso- tu amigo que te apoya o con eso no te basta sakura-chan- respondio naruto quien había jalado su silla y se había sentado a la par de sakura

Sakura sonrio con un sonrojo muy notorio que solo enfado a sasuke- que quieres usuratokanshi

-hey teme déjame de decir asi-

-entonces tu déjame de decir teme, dobe- naruto levanto su puño pero rapidamente sakura lo tomo con sus dos manos y dijo

-naruto y de que querias hablas-pregunto sakura con una sonrisa que sonrojo a naruto

-heeee bueno yo quería saber siii bueno si tu- naruto se acerco a sakura y le susurro- si vas ha ir el viernes a mi casa-

Sakura sonrio y asintió, sasuke solamente observo a naruto, de repente todo se quedo en un profundo silencio hasta que naruto pregunto –y cuanto tiempo llevan de novios- sakura rapidamente vio a sasuke, sasuke sonrio y observo a naruto diciendo- casi dos meses y me encanta tener una novia como sakura- sakura se sonrojo notablemente y respondio yo también sakura trago duro y dijo- sasuke-kun

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo no pensó que le diría asi naruto solo empezó a reírse causando que toda la clase los volteara a ver logrando ver a una haruno con la cabeza baja y aun uchiha con su cara observando las ventanas con las emjillas un poco sonrojada

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Sakura rapidamente tomo todas sus cosas y salio corriendo naruto solo negó con la cabeza y salio de la clase encambio sasuke salio junto con neji quien le pregunto- cuando le diras que te gusta y lo del jaron era una farsa- sasuke suspiro y sonrio casi imperceptiblemetne y dijo- cuando este completamente seguro que sakura me quiera y que quiera estar realmente conmigo no por el trato sino por que le guste estar conmigo-

-Seguro que lo lograras- pregunto neji

-dalo por seguro sakura en menos de un mes estará completamente enamorado de mi-dijo sasuke formando una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras se dirijia a su segunda clase con neji.

Fin

Bueno esta es mi primera historia quiero ver que opinan no importar si es crritica me gustaría saber que piensan

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

CHICA AFORTUNADA

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si sigo o lo dejo sin más aquí esta.

Capítulo 2:

Sakura suspiro mientras entraba al baño era uno de los pocos lugares si es que no era el único en donde Sasuke no podía entrar y ella podía respirar tranquila, siempre hacia eso desde que comenzó a ser su "novio" cuando tocaba la hora de receso siempre se dirigía al baño junto con Matsuri.

Sakura se acercó al lavamanos y se remojo un poco la cara mientras se trataba de relajar

-no puede seguir con esto Sakura-menciono Matsuri mientras se acercaba a Sakura

Sakura la observo por el reflejo del espejo-lo sé pero…ugh tu sabes que no puedo salirme de esto, lo odio lo sabes realmente odio esto todos los días tengo que levantarme realmente temprano para no encontrarlo a él o a alguna de sus fanáticas- decía mientras abría todas las puertas del baño para asegurarse de que no se encontraba nadie, llego al último baño y se recostó en la puerta luego de cerrarla y volvió a suspirar.

Matsuri se colocó a la altura de Sakura y la vio fijamente- realmente lo odias, quiero decir, cuando están juntos realmente parecen novios-

-actuación-dijo Sakura interrumpiéndola -no te niego no lo odio pero la relación es solo por un estúpido accidente que tuve en su casa, ya la conoces es estúpida la razón pero no tengo el dinero y…- Sakura se paró y observo a Ino y Hinata entrando, rápidamente se paró y empezó a avanzar a la salida- vámonos Matsuri- ella asintió y se paró pasando junto a ellas dos, estaban a punto de salir cuando Ino menciono

-qué te pasa Sakura sientes demasiada culpa hasta para estar en la misma habitación conmigo-Sakura se voltio y dijo –él no era tu novio Ino y lo sabes bien-

-pero te pudiste negar sabias que me gustaba Sakura, que estaba y que estoy enamorada de Sasuke pero no te importo y aprovechaste el trabajo-

-NO, Ino tu…-pero Ino la interrumpió

-QUE? AHORA MENCIONARAS QUE FUE CULPA DEL TRABAJO PUDISTE CAMBIAR DE PAREJA SAKURA LO SABIAS-Gritaba Ino mientras se sostenía del lavamanos-tu sabias lo que sentía y aun así te volviste su novia- la voz de Ino poco a poco se fue apagando.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió con la mirada baja se le había olvidado otra razón por la cual consideraba esto estúpido Ino su ex mejor amiga está enamorada de Sasuke desde pequeñas y ahora al ser su "novia" había perdido su amistad para siempre.

Otra razón para considerar su "noviazgo" desafortunado mientras que otras chicas la consideran completamente afortunada. Sakura avanzo rápidamente tratando de no llamar la atencion junto a Matsuri hasta el comedor.

-oooooo-

Sasuke se encontraba en la mesa junto con sus amigos como siempre Naruto hablaba sobre un tema que no era de su interés mientras observaba fijamente la puerta

-por más que la mires, Sakura no va a aparecer de repente- dijo Neji

Sasuke lo observo con el ceño fruncido-bueno al parecer si- mención Sai mientras señalaba a Sakura que entraba al comedor junto a Matsuri

Sasuke rápidamente vio como Sakura se dirigía a comprar su almuerzo estaba punto de pararse cuando –SAKURA-CHAN! AQUÍ!-menciona Naruto mientras agitaba su mano con energía, Sakura rápidamente se sonrojo mientras le decía algo a Matsuri y se fue acercando a ellos Sasuke solo observaba fijamente a Naruto – ¿qué? –pregunto Naruto quien rápidamente le quitó importancia a Sasuke y se corrió para que Sakura se sentara entre ellos dos.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba Sasuke rápidamente le acerco su almuerzo.

-gracias Sasuke-kun- sonrió Sakura

-hmp-

-hay Sasuke que serio eres hasta con tu novia ¡vamos! si Sakura me sonriera así yo ya la tuviera entre mis brazo y no la dejaría hasta que en verdad fuera necesario-menciono Sai con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Sakura, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño.

De repente Sakura sintió como alguien las abraza con fuerza lentamente levanto la mirada y observo que era Sasuke quien la abraza con fuerza, dirigió su mirada a los amigos de Sasuke que sonreían, luego vio a Naruto y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto con una sonrisa FORZADA? Sakura se sorprendió completamente pero prefirió no decir nada le preguntaría el viernes. Sakura sonrió inconsciente mente le encantaban los viernes junto con Naruto era una costumbre que siempre tuvieron desde que eran pequeños a sus padres realmente no les preocupaba a pesar de que ya eran grandes, siempre se turnaban de casas este viernes era en la casa de Naruto así que sabía que realmente no iba a poder dormir ya que Naruto le encantaba permanecer despierto y como sus padres nunca se encontraban los viernes no habían limites o eso decía Naruto.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke y le dijo- Sasuke necesito comer-

-¿y?-

-necesito mis brazos-

-hmp-dijo Sasuke mientras la soltaba lentamente y Sakura no sabía si era su mente pero lo sintió como si el realmente no quería soltarla "ja en tus sueños" menciono su inner Sakura sonrió y pensó- "no será en mis pesadillas"-"si, sigue convenciéndote de que no te estás empezando a enamorar de Uchiha"-"que tontería dices"-"tú sabes que es verdad"-contesto su inner con una sonrisa que Sakura considero tonta.

-esos es realmente tonto-Sakura sonrió hasta que todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo

-qué cosa Sakura-chan-pregunto Naruto observándola

-he! Ho! Nada es... queeeeee bu-bue-bueno yo-

-Sakura a veces piensa en voz alta-menciono Sasuke ganándose la atencion de todos, Sakura solamente bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada por pena y ala ves sorpresa al ver que Sasuke realmente la conocía.

-enserio – menciono Sai

-algunas personas se meten tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dan cuenta cuando mencionan algo en voz alta-menciono Neji mientras comía un poco de su ensalada

Después de ese comentario todos comieron en silencio hasta que toco el timbre

Sakura se levantó rápidamente cuando Sasuke la sostuvo de la muñeca-te acompañara a clases de todos modos estamos en la misma clase no?-

-si- menciono Sakura un poco insegura

-además tenemos algo que hablar-menciono Sasuke una vez que sus amigos ya estaban completamente lejos-vamos- la jalo Sasuke

-Uchiha-san a donde vamos tengo-pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-tenemos literatura con Asuma y sabes que todo le parece problemático-menciono Sasuke

Sakura sonrió un poco y pensó algo, aunque Sasuke pensó lo mismo y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-dirá: _QUE PROBLEMÁTICO, CLASE LIBRE, NO QUIERO REPETIRLO LO MISMO A SUS COMPAÑEROS DESPUES_-ambos dijeron imitando la voz de su profesor y se empezaron a reír, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían dicho exactamente lo mismo se quedaron en silencio, ambos abrieron su boca…

Sakura- ambos voltearon y observaron a Gaara, Sakura se tensó completamente y pensó -"que afortunada soy"- mientras sentía el agarre en su muñeca un poco más fuerte.

QUE OPINAN al ver el primer comentario me alegre tanto gracias espero que también les guste este y si tiene algunas ideas díganme y en especial si es por redacción o algo así porque tengo pésima redacción.

Arigato.

Att. Sushiita


	3. Chapter 3

CHICA AFORTUNADA

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si lo sigo o lo dejo sin más aquí esta.

Capítulo 3:

Sakura voltio a ver a Sasuke luego a Gaara y sonrió –hola Gaara que hace aquí no tendrías que estar en clases-

-tú también no Sakura-chan- menciono Gaara con un tono y una sonrisa que le desagrado completamente a Sasuke

-qué quieres Sabaku-menciono Sasuke mientras se coloca enfrente de Sakura

-contigo nada Uchiha-dirigió su mirada a Sakura que estaba detrás de Sasuke –en cambio - sonrió un poco pero luego se borró y menciono-necesito hablar con Haruno así que… retírate- menciono Gaara sin ninguna emoción

Sakura suspiro y pensó "siempre tiene que hacer esto"-"te apoyo no lo entendiendo es un completo idiota"- mencionó el inner, Sakura simplemente asintió mentalmente dándole toda la razón rápidamente la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

-mejor retírate tu si no quieres una marca de por vida en tu rostro – menciono Sasuke con una voz completamente furiosa y su cara demostraba pura furia -"pero una así se sigue viéndose hermosísimo"-"si "- apoyo Sakura a su inner rápidamente reacciono lo que había dicho o mejor dicho pensado y prefirió mejor olvidarlo se acercó a Sasuke mientras coloca su mano en su hombro Sasuke solo la voltio a verla.

-Gaara habla enserio Sasuke-kun necesitó hablar con él es importante-Sakura observo el rostro de Sasuke y agrego rápidamente- no te preocupes no tardare mucho dime adonde íbamos y te alcanzo en 10 minutos por favor- dijo Sakura al ver que Sasuke no estaba convencido escucho como suspiraba y le decía- si te tardas más de 10 minutos vendré y le romperé la cara a este baka-dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al parque atrás de las clases.

Sakura asintió mientras lo miraba perderse entre los pasillos

Gaara sonrió y dijo- realmente le importas y eso que apenas llevan qué? Dos meses- Sakura observo a Gaara completamente enojada y con cara de locos es decir ella y Sasuke no eran nada era solo un contrato por conveniencia pero Gaara no lo sabía ¿verdad?

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Sakura completamente seria

-vamos anímate viste su cara- Gaara se acercó y le dijo en el oído- no le has contado ¿verdad?

-no, no lo considero realmente importante-

-eso me dolió Sakura- ella solo retrocedió un poco

-que quieres Gaara el tiempo pasa y deja de provocarlo un día de estos realmente te va dar una paliza- lo regaño Sakura

-vamos el no podrá ni tocarme un pelo yo sé que tu no lo permitirías no es así rosita-Gaara sonrió mientras sostenía el pelo de Sakura

-Gaara! Deja de llamarme así si alguien te escucha podrá pensar otra cosa y dime ya lo que querías decirme-dijo Sakura completamente roja del enojo

-nada- dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a clases, freno su caminar y miro a Sakura por el hombro –no te saltes las clases Sakura sabes que a Jugo no le agrada Sasuke y si te mira que te saltas clases con el hablara con nuestro padres-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa demoniaca o eso pensaba Sakura

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto Sakura colocando su mano en su cintura

-yo!? Aprovecharme de mi hermanita?-mencionó Gaara con una sonrisa burlona

-hmp-

-creo que ya te está afectando juntarte con Uchiha-

Sakura se voltio enojada y estaba a punto de irse hasta que Gaara hablo

-solo recuerda te rompe el corazón y Jugo y yo le romperemos todos sus huesos-Sakura se rio y volteo

-no es necesario Otōto yo me se cuidar sola- Sakura se despidió y se empezó a dirigir donde Sasuke la estaba esperando.

-ooooooooo-

-Idiota- decía Sasuke otra ves cómo se le ocurría dejar a Sakura con el idiota de Gaara tenía mil pensamientos de lo que le podría decir todos eran completamente lo opuesto a lo que Gaara realmente le había dicho a Sakura.

"y por qué la tuve que dejar, diablo si no me hubiera dicho _por favor_ con ese tonito suyo o me hubiera visto de esa manera nunca me hubiera ido quien lo hubiera pensado estoy completamente enamorado de esa molestia de pelo rosa y ella se encuentra ahorita con otro" pensaba Sasuke

-NO, eso si no lo voy a permitir ella es mía- y después de decir eso Sasuke empezó a caminar rápido no iba a correr no quería parecer un idiota enamorado aparte era serlo y otra era demostrarlo al avanzar tan rápido y sin fijarse por donde iba solo escucho- Sasuke- Sasuke estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y el enojo que tenia que no se fijó que había pasado a Sakura pero al escucharla tan cerca suyo no puedo evitar caerse y topar con un bote de basura que le callo encima ensuciándolo de cabeza hasta los pies, Sasuke observo a Sakura y vio como sonreía se notaba que trataba de aguantarlo.

-adelante-menciono sin dirigirle la mirada sino se daría cuenta lo sonrojado que se encontraba en este momento

-jajajajajajaj es que es que jajajajajajajaja el gran jajaja grandioso jajajajajaj Uchiha jajajajajajaj no lo jajajajaja lo lo ajajajjaajaj creer-Sakura apenas se podía mantener de pie Sasuke estaba completamente manchado hasta tenía una banana en su cabeza.

-hmp-menciono mientras se levantaba- ya deja de reírte- menciono Sasuke completamente avergonzado aunque Sakura pensó que era del enojo y callo rápidamente.

-perdón estas bien es decir es sorprendente verte caer, es decir, -dijo Sakura al observar la mirada de Sasuke- eres tú, tú el cubito de hielo arrogante que se cree superior a todos – dijo mientras se limpiaba su falda ya que había caído un poco de basura.

- es tu culpa- dijo completamente enojado y herido por todo lo que había dicho Sakura.

-ya está bien, _perdón_, ahorra que me querías decir- dijo mientras levantaba su mirada a la altura de Sasuke

-sábado, 8:00 a.m., mi casa, no faltes- menciono mientras se dirigía al baño

-¿qué? Oye espérate capas tus amigos te entienda pero yo no- menciono ya enojada

Sasuke suspiro mientras se volteaba a verla – mi madre realizara un desayuno para potenciales novias- Sakura lo interrumpió –pero no soy yo tu novia?- Sasuke solo la observo – exacto mi madre no lo sabe, además solo invito a hijas de familias importantes así que llega, yo te presentare y luego conoces a mi madre-dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a hacer su camino al baño.

-¿cuánto?- menciono Sakura con su mirada al piso se sentía una interesada.

-1,000 dólares- Sasuke la observo por su hombro -eso es lo que se restara- y volvió su camino al baño.

Espero que también les guste este y si tiene algunas ideas díganme y en especial si es por redacción o algo así porque tengo pésima redacción.

Arigato.

Att. Sushiita


	4. Chapter 4

CHICA AFORTUNADA

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si sigo o lo dejo sin más aquí esta.

Capítulo 4:

Por suerte nada interesante había vuelto a pasar en toda la semana sin contar claro que Sakura llegaba una hora más temprano, salía corriendo de lugar en lugar y que Sasuke nunca la dejaba en paz, si fue una semana normal, claro Sakura se estaba empezando a acostumbrar ya iban casi dos meses –y aún faltan 3 meses, diablos- Sakura se recostó en su cama al recordar que día era –viernes- ósea -"pijama da con Naruto nada es mejor que eso"- menciono su inner con intensa felicidad –"estoy de acuerdo contigo"—"claro que tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo soy tu, tu verdadera tú, ósea que digo la verdad aunque te duela"-"y lo tenías que arruinar todo con tu comentario"-"hmp"-"NO! Enserio que origin…"

-Sakura! Llegaras tarde al colegio si no te apuras-

-ya voy tía-suspiro su tía era increíblemente buena pero tenía un carácter que si ella te mandaba a hacer algo lo mejor era no discutir y realizarlo rápidamente.

Por si se preguntan Sakura vivía con su hermano gemelo Gaara y su primo Jugo ambos extremadamente celosos y con un carácter que demostraba que eran familia y sus padres bueno sus padres trabajan en Hong Kong así que solo los veía durante los días festivos.

-buenos días tía- saludo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la mesa, estaba a punto de comer cuando escucho

-buenos días rosadita-dijo Gaara con un sonrisa burlona

-GAARA!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-Sakura contrólate así solo logras que él logre su cometido- dijo Jugo pacíficamente mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

-¿qué es?- pregunto Sakura mientras sostenía a Gaara del cuello pegado a la pared

-alterarte y que te veas más fea de lo que eres- Jugo sonrió mientras se agachaba para que un vaso lleno de leche no le diera en su hermosa cara.

-IDIOTAS! IDIOTAS! IDIOTAS! Y MAS IDIOTAS!- menciona Sakura mientras salía de la casa era realmente tarde y hoy no tenía humor para encontrarse con su "novio".

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

-Oye teme-dijo Naruto adormilado mientras caminaba con Sasuke hacia el colegio

-teeeeeemmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee - dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente

Naruto no soporto más y se colocó frente a él impidiendo su caminar

-que quieres dobe- menciono con cara de pocos amigos

-oye no te la agarres conmigo mejor cuéntame y capas te puedo ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa

-hmp-lo empujo y siguió avanzando

-bueno como quiera pero no te vayas a desquitar con Sakura-chan eso sí que no lo permitiré-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar a la par de Sasuke

-no es tu asunto dobe-dijo Sasuke mientras aceleraba el paso, por el idiota de su amigo no iba a poder hablar con su novia, mientras que Naruto corría para alcanzarlo.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Al fin des pues de tanto intentos estaba a un corredor de llegar a su clase (lo más lejos que había llegado) sin toparse con su "apuesto novio" Sakura siguió no iba a parar por nada estaba tan cerca…

-SAKURA-CHAN! , mi querida flor de cerezo, el azúcar en mi cereal, el sol en el amanecer, mi luz en la oscuridad, como osa Uchiha-san el dejarte sola en un zoológico lleno de animales que desean saciar su hambre contigo- Sakura solo lo observaba, hace rato se hubiera ido pero lee la había agarrado de la muñeca y no lograba soltarse.

-lee suéltala si Sasuke te llega a mirar…-pero tenten fue interrumpida

-si llego a mirar que?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se habría paso entre tanta persona que había observado a Lee. Sakura solo pudo pensar una sola palabra -"diablos"-"tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos"- pensó Sakura con un aura completamente depresiva.

Solo pudo sentir como lee la soltaba rápidamente Sakura rodo los ojos tanto amor le profesaba pero al menor señal de peligro en es te caso el único que lo causaba era Sasuke, Lee salía corriendo despavorido.

Tenten suspiro y dijo-nada Sasuke-kun-menciono mientras se dirigía a su salón

-HOLA SAKURA-CHAN! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a Sakura causando en ella un cambio de humor tan notable que Sasuke rápidamente jalo a Naruto y se dirigió al salón sin saludarla dejando a Sakura completamente sorprendida.

-que pasa frente a Sasuke-kun ya no le interesas o ya le diste lo que él quería- dijo Ino mientras la empujaba por el hombro y avanzaba con Hinata.

Sakura solo se quedó ahí y pensó "solo faltan 3 meses" mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al salón y ella que pensaba que iba a tener un buen día.

Y así paso el día Sakura estaba feliz ya que hoy se pasaría toda la tarde y noche junto con su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki aunque nunca se iban juntos siempre iban a sus casa por aparte y luego se miraban en la casa que tocaba en esta caso la de Naruto a Sakura le encantaba esto era como un juego o así lo tomaba ella es que se sentía como un ninja en una misión secretea que nadie se podía enterar, además era la única cosa que solo era de ellos dos.

Matsuri y Sakura salieron juntas del colegio tranquilamente hablando de diferentes temas hasta el lugar donde se separaban para dirigirse a su casa

-adiós Sakura, no vemos mañana-Sakura frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

-no puedo- Matsuri solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida es decir ellas siempre se pasaban juntas el fin de semana

Sakura sonrió y le explico- hay un desayuno en la casa de Sasuke y quiere que yo valla

Matsuri solo asintió- claro ten cuidado, adiós-

-te llamo!- grito mientras empezaba su camino a casa, Sakura solo pudo observar a Matsuri asintiendo mientras caminaba.

Sakura empezó a apurar el paso tenía que llegar más temprano que su hermano y su primo sino no la dejarían salir eran muy controladores por suerte cuando llego a casa no había nadie.

-perfecto- Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó guardar su ropa y otras cosas que necesitaría para la pijamada después de un rato Sakura ya tenía todo listo, solo dejo una nota para su tía ella si lo sabía.

-bien todo listo- Sakura sonrió mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la casa de Naruto.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

No lo podía creer se había ido, se había escabullido de sus manos y todo gracias a su estúpido amigo.

-vamos Sasuke no te pongas así Sakura siempre ha sido una de las primera en irse es lo común siempre ha sido así los viernes- menciono Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido Naruto adoraba los viernes pero su felicidad era tal que iluminaba más que el sol y ni hablar de su comportamiento más insoportable que nunca.

-hmp, vámonos- y así empezaron a salir del colegio sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

-emmm Sasuke a dónde vas?- pregunto Naruto al ver que Sasuke seguía el camino hacia su casa (la de Naruto) y no la de el

-hmp, a tu casa no es obvio dobe- dijo mientras volvía a retomar su camino

-si ya me di, pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto intrigado a Sasuke no le gustaba ir después del colegio lo encontraba molesto-agh… realmente no te entiendo- dijo Naruto

-solo tengo curiosidad-

-¿Qué?-

-hmp, los viernes es el único día en el que no me invitas a tu casa solo quiero saber la causa- dijo Sasuke pasando a la par de Naruto para empezar a caminar, Naruto solo se puso nervioso y si Sakura ya estaba en su casa, no le podía mentir a Sasuke era un pésimo mentiroso, así que mejor se quedaría callado que pasara lo que tendría que pasar además lo que ella y el hacían no era malo era una costumbre de amigos, bueno exceptuando que Sasuke sabía que a él le gustaba Sakura –"realmente estoy frito"- pensó Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar atrás de Sasuke.

Después de eso nadie hablo y siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Naruto.

-oooooooooooooo-

Sakura se extrañó Naruto siempre estaba antes que ella, suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama de Naruto aunque él no estuviera tenía esa confianza para entrar a su cuarto, Sakura levanto la mirada -"si Naruto no tuviera sirvientas realmente su cuarto sería un desastre"-pensó Sakura mientras sostenía una caja de ramen en sus manos que había recogido del piso –"tienes razón Naruto es un coche"-dijo su inner-"pero es bueno y bonito no crees"-dijo Sakura en su defensa-"¿cómo será el cuarto de Sasuke-kun?"-"ordenado"-"haaaaaaa… ha de oler a él un aroma realmente rico y agradable"-dijo el inner de Sakura con una sonrisa completamente boba Sakura estaba a punto de responder cuando

-hey teme espérame por qué tanta prisa- Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama y observo los posibles lugares donde esconderse, no es que lo que hicieran ellos estuviera mal pero sabía que Sasuke se lo prohibiría y realmente le encanta estar con Naruto sin que nadie los molestara-"concéntrate"-"cierto, baño"-"muy obvio"-"debajo de la cama"-"asqueroso"-

-DOBE! Suéltame- Sakura se asustó más pudo notar el enojo en su voz, Sakura rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se metió en el closet de Naruto sabía que era sumamente asqueroso pero nadie se acercaba ahí claro excepto sus sirvientas, pero realmente quería evitar un problema.

Sakura apenas puedo cerrar el closet cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe entrando un Sasuke enojado y buscando algo con la mirada.

Pensaba que podía ser, pero no podía confirmarlo, es decir, Sakura se encontraba en su casa ¿verdad? No en la de Naruto, diablos era un puto desconfiado pero Sakura era su novia, cierto era la mejor amiga de Naruto pero él estaba enamorado de ella aunque ella no lo supiera y no podían permitir que pasaran tanto tiempo junto lo tenía que evitar, no podía confirma que Sakura estaba enamorado de él y tenía que evitarlo a toda que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

-oye teme!...yo…-decía Naruto mientras respiraba entrecortado definitivamente Sasuke corría muy rápido.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba observando todo el cuarto, Sakura lo observaba por una pequeña apertura del closet sabía que esconderse era malo ya que solo le daría más razones para que le alegara si la encontrab,a Sakura abrió los ojos asustada al observar a Sasuke sacando su teléfono –diablos-dijo en voz baja Sasuke la va a llamar.

Naruto también observo eso y se puso más nervioso-oye teme que haces?-Sasuke rápidamente se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta pero rápidamente la cerro mientras volvía a ver su teléfono.

-solo llamare a alguien- dijo mientras marcaba y ponía su teléfono en su oído.

-RING!….. RING!-Sasuke volteo observando el armario, Sakura trago en seco.

Sakura empezó a temblar al observar a Sasuke acercándose al armario de Naruto, ella solamente cerro sus ojos esperando que Sasuke no abriera la puerta, Sasuke dirigió su mano para abrirla cuando…

Espero que también les guste este y si tiene algunas ideas díganme y en especial si es por redacción o algo así porque tengo pésima redacción.

Arigato.

Att. Sushiita


	5. Chapter 5

CHICA AFORTUNADA

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si sigo o lo dejo sin más aquí esta.

Capítulo 5:

-hola- Sasuke freno su mano y frunció el ceño.

-Sabaku- Sakura solo pudo escuchar el tono de enojo en su voz además del el ceño fruncido fuertemente.

-Uchiha hola! Como estas-contesto Gaara con diversión en su voz

-que haces TÚ con el teléfono de Sakura-pregunto mientras se alejaba del armario por primera vez en su vida Sakura nunca había sido tan feliz de que su hermano contestara su teléfono aunque, pensándolo bien que hacia el en su cuarto, ella simplemente frunció el ceño al tener ese pensamiento.

Gaara solamente se rio, Sasuke rápidamente gruño al escuchar la risa de Gaara

-contéstame-dijo con una voz de ultratumba

-ohh es que mi querida rosadita-Sasuke gruño-está en el baño lo necesitaba después de lo que hicimos-Sasuke apretó su celular estaba a punto de romperlo mas cuando escucho la risa burlona de Gaara en la otra línea- bueno le diría que te llame más tarde pero estaremos ocupados así que no esperes que te llame hoy o mañana mejor espera hasta el lunes, adiós-Sasuke estaba por contestar pero Gaara le corto rápidamente

-idiota-dijo Sasuke completamente enojado cuando empezó una gran risa proveniente de Naruto, Sasuke volteo rápidamente con un gran aura de peligro alrededor de él provocando que Naruto dejara de reír –y tú de que te ríes dobe- dijo con una voz que puso a Sakura completamente asustada nunca había escuchado ese tono en Sasuke.

-CONTESTA!-Naruto se asustó tanto que se calló por una caja de ramen tirado en el piso, Naruto solo retrocedía al ver a Sasuke acercándosele peligrosamente –contéstame- dijo en un susurro de tinieblas provocando un escalofrió a Naruto al escucharlo

-emmmmm bu-bu-bu-bueno… teme no te acerques!-dijo Naruto completamente asustado al topar en la pared, Sasuke solamente se volteó y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del cuarto de Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Naruto pregunto –tan mal te cae el hermano de Sakura- Sasuke freno todo movimiento al escuchar eso y se volteó , Naruto al verlo continuo- sé que Gaara no es muy agradable pero no se te hará un problema llevarte mal con él, es más puede ser tu futuro cuñado-Sakura desde el closet pudo observar la sonrisa forzada de Naruto .

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le sujeto su camisa- que dijiste dobe?-

-pupupu…-Sasuke lo agarró más duro y Naruto dijo rápidamente- puesnoseteharaproblemaquetel levesmalcontufuturocuñado?-termino en un susurró

Sasuke lo soltó y sonrió, algo que los asusto a ambos al ver el cambio de humos en Sasuke causando el mismo pensamiento en Naruto y Sakura "bipolar"

-entonces son hermano-

-eh?-

-Sabaku y Sakura son hermano-

Naruto se levantó del piso-sí, no sabías son gemelos aunque lo único que tiene en común es el color de sus ojos y sus golpes-dijo Naruto recodando el doble golpe que recibió por los gemelos Sabaku-Haruno.

-gemelos?-dijo Sasuke con los ojos abiertos

-si- dijo Naruto no podía creer que no supiera eso de su novia

Sasuke no respondió nada y se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa rara pero en la que Naruto podía confirma que la felicidad de su amigo era delicadamente especialmente a una persona –he Sasuke- pero Sasuke solo respondió con un tono realmente raro –te veo el lunes Naruto- si definitivamente estaba enamorado y el perdiendo su oportunidad, Naruto al ver salir a Sasuke se recostó en su cama cerrando sus ojos "idiota que suerte tiene" pensó mientras hacia una mueca en su cara.

Sakura observo a Naruto, realmente estaba raro el nunca borraba de su cara esa hermosa sonrisa y si lo hacía era porque algo realmente malo le sucedía y ella como su mejor amiga lo iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, Sakura sonrió y en silencio salió de su closet y se empezó a acercar a Naruto se empezó a colocar con cuidado en forma de perro encima de Naruto, se acercó un poco a su cara -"es realmente bonito"- -"pero no como Sasuke"- Sakura rodo sus ojos -"no me refiero solo a su imagen me refiero a su forma de ser"—"no puedes opinar sobre eso o compararlos"-"por qué?-pregunto Sakura furiosa-"por que no conoces realmente a Sasuke"-"tienes razón"-"claro que la tengo"-Sakura rodo los ojos su inner realmente podía ser insoportable

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Naruto hasta ahorita había podido decir algo ya que tenía a Sakura muy cerca y estaba observando esa hermosas muecas que hacia Sakura al pensar.

-heeeeeee!- dijo Sakura asustada provocando que se hiciera para atrás cayendo al piso ambos dejándolos en un posición muy comprometedora ambos se sonrieron hasta que escucharon una voz que los dejo como hielo.

-Sakura-ambos voltearon y observaron a un joven de pelo negro fulminándolos con la mirada.

-ooooooooooooooo-

-idiota-dijo Sakura pegándole a Naruto en la cabeza

-ya deja de pegarme y tu deja de reírte ya te explicamos cómo quedamos en esa posición- dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza y ala ves tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-jajajajajajajaja es que solo de recordarme de sus caras es como jajajajajaja-

-ya deja de reírte-dijo Sakura completamente enojada

-está bien feíta pero deja de hacer esa cara-Sakura simplemente miro para otro lado completamente enojada

-diablos Sai que susto el que nos diste-dijo Naruto tratando de quitar el silencio incomodo que estaba en la habitación

-yo asustarlo, una persona solo se asusta si está haciendo algo indebido o algo que puede herir a otra persona-dijo Sai serio observándolos a ambos

-NO ESTABAMOA HACIENDO ALGO INDEVIDO- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Sai sonrió- tuvieron suerte que era yo y no Sasuke, sino Naruto estaría en un hospital ahorita-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-como te lo habíamos repetido Sai no es nada malo es solo que Sasuke no me dejaría quedarme en la casa de Naruto-dijo completamente enojada ya le habían explicado eso ha Sai desde hace rato

-bueno-dijo Sai levantando las manos- pero cualquier cosa o si se llega Sasuke a enterar, esto nunca paso de acuerdo-

-de acuerdo-dijeron los tres dándose la mano

-oooooooooooooooooooo-sasukito estas bien-pregunto la madre de Sasuke al observar a su hijo en las nubes algo que ella consideraba imposible, lo quería mucho si, pero también conocía su hijo el tenia los pies plantados en la tierra y nunca creyó que vería hoy a un Sasuke con una felicidad que era difícil de explicar.

Mikoto solamente sonrió al ver a su hijo algo le decir que se enteraría mañana la razón de su comportamiento y esperaba que tuviera nombre y apellido y también pechos uno nunca sabe pensó Mikoto.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

-Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaj ajajaja- se escuchaba en la mansión uzumaki, la razón Naruto acababa de contar una de sus anécdotas

-en serio Sakura chan no es gracioso-dijo Naruto haciendo una cara infantil y ojos de gatito

Sakura solamente asintió mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

-bien- dijo Naruto parándose y acercando se Sakura para sentarse a lado suyo por un momento Sakura se puso realmente nerviosa al ver a Naruto acercándose

-y bien qué?-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-cuéntame que has hecho esta semana-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sakura recordó por que Naruto era el amigo perfecto, Sakura le conto todo claro retorciéndolo un poco para que Naruto no se diera cuenta que su noviazgo era falso pero al terminar Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba forzando su sonrisa también y le rompió el corazón el verlo así.

-Naruto-

-mmmmm si-dijo Naruto al terminar de comer un gusanito

-por qué fuerzas tu sonrisa-Naruto casi se atraganta el escucharla

-QUE!-dijo Naruto en un tono completamente agudo que ha Sakura le dolieron los oído- yo, yo… que?...yo nunca forzó mis sonrisa Sakura chan yo-Naruto se quedó callado al observar a Sakura triste.

-no me mientas Naruto, tú no puedes mentirme a mí-dijo Sakura son una sonrisa triste

Naruto suspiro y dijo –no tiene importancia Sakura chan hoy es día o noche haaa como sea-Sakura se rio –bueno lo importante es que hoy nos tenemos que divertir y olvidar todos los problemas o tristeza que hay allá afuera-dijo Naruto convenciéndolo de hacerlo, Sakura solamente asintió.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio

….

….

-entonces… me dijiste que mañana hay un desayuno en la casa de Sasuke-Sakura solamente asintió

-pues te sugiero que llegues presentable y realmente temprano-dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca, Sakura solamente levanto una ceja

-la mama de Sasuke me dejo sin cenar solo porque llega un minuto tarde a la mesa-Sakura se empezó a reír-hmp-dijo Naruto haciendo una mala imitación de Sasuke al hacerlo muy exagerado y ambos empezaron a reír más fuerte y empezando a tirarse comida chátara encime mientras regresaban al ambiente que tenían antes de sacar el tema que ambos tenían en lo profundo de su cerebro por ahora.

-oooooooooooooooo-

7:10-tranquilidad-

7:30-tranquilo falta media hora-

7:55-idiota, ya se le hiso tarde- dijo Sasuke al observar su reloj por quinta vez todas las candidatas ya se encontraban ahí y la que realmente le importaba no se encontraba

- Sasuke acompáñanos-dijo su madre mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba con las demás señoritas del salón.

-mira Sasuke ella es Yamanaka Ino-dijo Mikoto presentándolos

-Ino mi hijo Uchiha Sasuke-Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

-Naruto!-Naruto rápidamente se abrió los ojos mientras observaba a Sakura caminar de un lado al otro decir miles de cosas que él no entendía hasta que escucho –Sasuke…madre…desayuno…tarde-Naruto suspiro y pensó definitivamente Sakura tendría que buscar una forma de ganar muchos puntos con la mama de Sasuke.

-Sakura no te dará tiempo ven te ayudare-dijo Naruto al medio entender a su amiga

-Naruto son las 7:45-dijo con una tristeza que a Naruto le dolió al ver la importancia que le daba al desayuno "obvio son novios" Naruto suspiro y tiro a Sakura hacia el cuarto de su madre.

No permitiría que Sakura llegara tarde.

"idiota apúrate" pensó Sasuke al ver la puerta, mientras que su madre lo observaba `pudo ver la tristeza, enojo y decepción algo que le demostraba que para Sasuke esa chica era realmente importante, pero tendría que demostrar que ella también era la indicada para su querido hijo.

Espero que también les guste este y si tiene algunas ideas díganme y en especial si es por redacción o algo así porque tengo pésima redacción.

Arigato.

Att. Sushiita


	6. Chapter 6

CHCA AFORTUNADA

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo por diversión ustedes opinan si sigo o lo dejo. No puedo creer que ya valla por el capítulo 6 espero que este capítulo les agrade no he estado muy inspirada que digamos (tengo otras historias en mi mente) y no pude concentrarme en el último capítulo ya que estaba viendo AWKWARD y no me podía concentrar. Lo bueno es que ahora no está mi hermana así que me puedo concentrar mejor así que aquí esta.

Capítulo 6:

No podía soltar el asiento estaba completamente asustada Naruto nunca había conducido así de rápido solo podía agradecer que el auto de Naruto era una camioneta y no un auto deportivo miniatura que cualquier choque les causaría la muerte.

-tranquila Sakura chan ya llegaremos-decía mientras la miraba y sonreía con los ojos cerrados

-IDIOTA! mira el camino-dijo o más bien grito Sakura mientras se tiraba a agarrar el volante que Naruto había soltado por un momento.

-perdón-

-idiota-susurro Sakura mientras se sentaba en su lugar temblando mientras observaba el vestido que Naruto le había prestado era realmente hermoso.

Flashback

_Sakura solo sintió cuando Naruto la empujo hacia el cuarto de sus padres y él se dirigía al armario de su madre, Sakura solo lo observaba desde el piso ya que Naruto la había tirado provocando que callera._

_-mmmmm que color?,…azul?...no…mmmmmm-solo podía escucharse en todo el cuarto mientras Naruto se encontraba dentro del closet_

_-perfecto!-Sakura solo pudo observar a Naruto salir con un vestido realmente hermoso-póntelo-dijo Naruto mientras se lo pasaba Sakura solamente pudo abrir sus ojos –apúrate-dijo ya mas desesperado mientras la empezaba a empujar al baño estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho en voz baja –gracias Naruto kun-el solo suspiro_

Fin de flashback

Y después de eso Naruto la empujo diciéndole que se veía bien y que su pelo también estaba bien mientras la sostenía de la mano y la sacaba de su casa para empezar a dirigirse a la casa de Sasuke

-Sakura?- Sakura rápidamente volteo a ver a Naruto –ya llegamos-ella volteo rápidamente y observo por la ventana una gran mansión, dio un gran trago, suspiro y volvió a ver a Naruto

-gracias-

-apresúrate Sakura chan vas demasiado tarde- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba a Sakura a empujones del carro.

Sakura hizo caso de Naruto y bajo rápidamente no volteo sabía que Naruto se enojaría así que empezó a caminar despacio mientras se trataba de tranquilizar tenía que convencer a la mama de Sasuke de que estaba enamorada de su hijo, de repente Sakura ya no pudo avanzar el miedo la paralizo y miles de pensamientos la empezaron a asustar hasta que llego un pensamiento "y si Sasuke se decepciona de mi" Sakura rápidamente elimino ese pensamiento no le debería de importar él no era nada de ella, diablos a ella no le debería de importar lo que el piense, Sakura trataba de convencerse hasta que alguien le grito

-no te quedes parada apúrate - Sakura volteo y vio como Naruto le sonreía, asintió y empezó a avanzar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban empezando a cerrar la puerta empezó a correr

-esperen-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la puerta gracias a dios no se había puesto tacones alto sino al primer paso se hubiera caído al piso

-hmp- Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras se limpiaba y arreglaba su vestido

-acompáñeme ya todos se encuentran en el salón-dijo el mayordomo, Sakura suspiro relajada al escuchar el "hmp" pensó que era Sasuke, trato de relajarse

-toc,toc,toc-el mayordomo se arregló su traje y observo a Sakura con una mueca, Sakura frunció el ceño "hmp quien se cree".

-adelante- se escuchó una hermosa voz desde adentro, Sakura se congelo al escucharla de repente sentía su garganta realmente seca.

-con permiso-dijo el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta –disculpe la molestia, pero acaba de llegar una señorita-dijo el mayordomo mientras se hacía aun lado mientras todos en el salón empezaban a observar a Sakura.

Ino no lo pida creer que hacia ella aquí pensó que el desayuno era porque ellos dos habían terminado, estaba realmente enojada pero sonrió rápidamente al escuchar a la mama de Sasuke

-y tu quien eres jovencita-Sakura sonrió la mama de Sasuke era realmente hermosa

-Sakura- Sakura se aclaró un poco la garganta –Haruno Sakura- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza en modo de saludo, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella pero la que más sentía era la de Sasuke y sabía que estaba en problemas así que trataba de evitar su mirada

-Haruno?-dijo Mikoto mientras la observaba era hermosa no lo poda negar pero no la había invitado –disculpa pero yo no te invite querida-rápidamente todas empezaron hablar, Ino con una sonrisa malvada y de burla

-emm es cierto y me disculpo por eso-Sakura volvió a respirar "Sasuke no le piensa decir" Pensó mientras lo observaba y era claro que no-

-continua querida-claro ya se había dado cuenta que era la novia de su hijo pero quería escucharla que quería decir.

-bueno-se quedó callada un rato- lamento la interrupción como se lo había dicho y si causo molestias pero su hijo me invito-Sakura sonrió inocentemente mientras volvía a ver a Sasuke, Sasuke bufo.

-es cierto madre yo la invite-todas las miradas que estaban dirigidas a Sakura se dirigieron a Sasuke con asombro, su madre sonrió

-y puedo saber la razón hijo-Sasuke solamente se paró y se empezó a dirigirse hacia Sakura, cuando al fin llego a su lado la tomo de la cintura y sonrió

-claro que hay una razón madre-Mikoto sonrió-ella es mi novia-Sakura cerro sus ojos no sabía que podía esperar de la madre de Sasuke estaba muy nerviosa

-o si ese es el caso ven querida siéntate aquí- Sakura abrió los ojos y se maldijo por eso, podía ver en los ojos de la madre de Sasuke algo que no podía explicar bien pero sabía que le iba a causar problemas, Sakura asintió mientras que Sasuke la guiaba junto con el hacia su madre, Sasuke rápidamente le corrió su silla como todo un caballero causando celos entre todas las jovencitas reunidas en el salón

-y dime cuantos llevas con mi hijo-dijo Mikoto rápidamente, Sakura maldijo en su mente por que Sasuke la sentó justo a la par de ella y lo peor que a su lado estaba Sasuke y al otro lado de la mesa Ino, Sakura solo puedo suspira sonreír y contestar

-casi más de dos meses-

-es enserio-dijo completamente triste-Sasuke porque no me lo contaste antes que no confías en tu madre-Sasuke frunció el ceño estaba a punto de responder pero Sakura contesto primero

-por favor no se enoje con él, yo le pedí que no se lo contara a usted ya que quería causarle una buena impresión-Sakura no sabía por qué lo estaba defendiendo le salió solamente así como se escuchaba no quería que su madre se enojara con él y Sakura no sabía la razón

Sasuke se sorprendió también nunca pensó que Sakura lo defendería no era relamen importante pero lo había defendido y eso le hizo sentir una felicidad que se podía notar en sus ojos

Mikoto observo a Sakura-claro querida te comprendo yo a tu edad también quería causarle buena impresión a los padres de mi novio-

-pero no te molesto que haya realizado esto-pregunto

-no claro que no usted quiere lo mejor para Sasuke como yo, y usted no lo sabía así que no, en realidad creo que es mi culpa por decirle a Sasuke que no se lo dijera-Sakura sonrió la madre de Sasuke era realmente buena

-si tienes razón fue tu culpa-a Sakura rápidamente sele borro la sonrisa de su boca pero la volvió a colocar, la madre de Sasuke la iba a provocar su tía hacia lo mismo con todas las chicas que eran pretendientes tanto de Jugo como de Gaara.

-bueno, como ya todo se aclaró continuemos con nuestro desayuno-Mikoto sonrió mientras hacia una señal para que todos los mayordomos entraran a servirles.

Rápidamente los mayordomos colocaron frente a Sakura un plato de ensalada de frutas con un jugo de naranja, Sakura solamente empezó a observar a todos como agarraban un cubierto entre todos los que tenía frente a ella rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a la de Ino, Ino al observarla le sonrió hipócritamente mientras agarraba el cubierto correcto para empezar a comer.

-vamos querida no quieres-Sakura sonrió

-claro que si se mira deliciosos-Sakura rápidamente agarro el cubierto y dirijo su mirada a la ensalada diablos tenia fresas por montón uno pensaría que al ver su pelo le encantaría todo lo rosado pero ella era alérgica y más que todo a las fresas así que empezó a comer las frutas que se encontraban alrededor, Mikoto la observo "niña consentida eh" pensó al ver que Sakura solamente comía la fruta que se encontraba alrededor de las fresas.

Ino la observo cierto que la odiaba pero tampoco para provocarle la muerte así que observaba cada bocado que Sakura se llevaba a la boca para ver que no fuera una pedazo de fruta.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo, Sakura realmente podía relajarlo así que este desayuno era realmente uno de los mejores que ha tenido pensó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fresa a su boca.

Después de retirarles el primer plato Sakura sonrió "la fin ya término" pensó sonriendo cuando miro que los mayordomos volvían a salir con otro plato en mano, Sakura solamente trago seco mientras recibía el segundo plato.

Por suerte para Sakura el segundo plato fue un desayuno más normal era un desayuno tradicional así que pudo comer tranquila pensó que ya había terminado cuando Mikoto le tomo de la mano y le dijo alegre-aquí viene mi postre favorito-Sakura solamente sonrió al verla tan animada por un simple postre

-espero que te guste-dijo Mikoto sonriendo mientras les daba unas palmaditas a la mano de Sakura

Sakura rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde volvían a entrar los mayordomos con unos platos que traían un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Sakura abrió los ojos ella adoraba el chocolate, Mikoto sonrió al observar a Sakura con los ojos iluminado al ver el pastel de chocolate.

-lástima que a mi hijo no le guste tanto como a mí-dijo con tristeza, Sakura solamente abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Sasuke.

-no te gusta el chocolate-pregunto sorprendida era la primera persona que conocía que no le gustaba.

-hmp-

-eres la primera persona que conozco que no le gusta el chocolate- Dijo Sakura sorprendida

-a Sasuke kun no solo no le gusta el chocolate si no que no le gusta nada dulce-dijo Ino sonriendo-es raro que tu no lo sepas es decir tu eres su novia-dijo con otra sonrisa hipócrita.

-no, si lo sabía pero no me lo creía como Sasu-dijo Sakura con malicia mientras observaba a Ino remarcando más el SASU-dice cosas para ver mi reacción más que todo-termino Sakura con una sonrisa

-como así tu reacción?-pregunto Ino con curiosidad que se notaba en su cara tanto como en la de Mikoto

-es que Sasu dice que le gusta ver mis diferentes reacciones en especial las de asombro o enojo dice que me veo bonita así-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke –por eso no le creí cuando dijo que no le gustaba lo dulce-

Sasuke se sorprendido no pensó que Sakura se recordara de eso pero en realidad ellos no estaban hablando de dulces.

Flashback

_-Pero?... que!?...no te entiendo-dijo Sakura tratando de recuperarse del shock Uchiha de verdad le estaba diciendo eso._

_Sasuke sonrió le encantaba ver la expresión de asombro en Sakura se veía tan tierna que no pudo parar su lengua-me encanta esas expresiones tuyas en especial cuando te sonrojas porque estas enojarte te ves muy bonita- Sasuke abrió los ojos tanto o más que Sakura al escucharse._

_-qué?-dijo Sakura no sabía si lo que había escuchado era producto de su estado de shock_

_-ya dime aceptas o no-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño así que Sakura pensó que lo que había escuchado era producto de su imaginación_

Fin flashback

-wow nunca creí que Sasuke dijera eso enserio le gustas-dijo Mikoto con extrema felicidad que a Sakura le parecía falsa.

-qué bueno-dijo Ino, Sakura pudo observar bien el dolor en los ojos de Ino y se sintió mal

Sakura solamente observo su plato mientras agradecía y empezó a comer solo había llevado un pedazo de pastel a su boca cuando Mikoto comento en voz alta.

-este paste es muy especial espero que les guste es de chocolate blanco, negro y también con leche-Sakura observo una chispas y no dudo en llévaselas a la boca- y contiene unas chispas que pensaran que son de chocolate cuando en realidad son de fresa y también tiene un poco de jarabe de fresa natural que le da un…-Mikoto no pudo continuar, ya que Sakura al escuchar fresas lo único que pudo fue escupirlo de su boca su docto le había advertido que si ingería una pequeña dosis de fresa podía morir.

-pero que te pasa ¡Por Dios! una señorita no se comporta así-dijo Mikoto aunque se sorprendido nunca había visto a una chica tan melindrosa, Sasuke se asustó Sakura no era así que le podía pasar.

-lo la… Lamento-diablo Sakura empezó a sentir su lengua hincharse-pom..pompemizo-dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de pararse, todo se sorprendieron al ver a Ino y Hinata pararse rápidamente

-cuando ingeriste- pregunto Ino rápidamente, mientras se trataban de acercaba a Sakura junto con Hinata

-la chista-trato de decir Sakura lo más claro que pudo, Ino se enojó y le grito a Sasuke

-que hace ahí parado llama al hospital-Sasuke no sabía de qué hablaba Ino, Mikoto se sorprendió de verla así y pregunto.

-cariño tranquilízate, ella es solo un mocosa melindrosa -Ino se enojo

-melindrosa-dijo Ino completamente enojada- discúlpeme Mikoto pero Sakura no es así -Ino respiro mientras trataba de pasar a la madre de Sasuke

-créeme es solo una escena esa niña debe aprender-

-Sakura-grito Hinata que empujo a ambas al ver a Sakura morada

Sasuke no sabía que hacer- Sasuke que esperas llama al hospital -Ino no decía la razón para llamar al hospital ya que pensaba que el sabia, Sakura le tuvo que haber contado-apúrate-

-porque?-pregunto Sasuke desesperado

-no, es solo una niña…plaf!-Ino no lo soporto

-Sakura es alérgica a las fresas una pequeña dosis y puede morir pensé que Sasuke ya lo sabía y usted no opine si no conoce bien a una persona no es digno de su posición-dijo Ino empujando a Mikoto que estaba sorprendida.

-Sasuke! Reacciona- Sasuke rápidamente reacciono y llamo a la ambulancia mientras empezaba a cargar a Sakura luego de pasarle su teléfono a Ino

-hijo-dijo Mikoto en casi un susurro

-ahora no madre-Sasuke salió rápidamente del salón

Mikoto no sabía que hacer nunca la habían humillado tanto, rápidamente frunció el ceño y pensó que la única culpable era esa jovencita que seguro los iba a colocar en contra de ella.

-le desayuno se terminó, disculpen todo lo ocurrido-dijo Mikoto con un sonrisa forzada pero muy bien utilizada frente a todas las jovencita mientras empezaba a salir del salón.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

-tranquilo Sasuke, Sakura estará bien-decía Ino mientras observaba aun preocupado Sasuke conducir detrás de la ambulancia

-si…si no te-te preocupes sa-sakura es fu-fuerte-decía Hinata tratando de evitar el llanto la última vez que vio a si de mal a su amiga estuvo en el hospital toda una semana

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer y si por culpa de él, Sakura moría al no hacerle caso a Ino cuando le dijo que llamara una ambulancia es más que iba hacer sin Sakura la quiera, la quería mucho y no iba a poder vivir sin ella, pensaba Sasuke mientras apretaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas el nunca se había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil solo esperaba que Sakura se curara y no terminara todo mal.

Bueno esta es mi primera vez con flashback quiero ver que opinan no importar si es crítica me gustaría saber que piensan

Pensé que necesitaba algo de trama espero que no les moleste que ponga a la mama de Sasuke como mala.

Arigato


	7. Chapter 7

CHICA AFORTUNADA

Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces más. Mi inspiración volvió hasta ahora y aunque lo intentara no podía seguir escribiendo más de dos líneas, porque según mi punto de vista era simple y sin sentido y no quería subir un capitulo así.

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LO TERMINARE, COMO DICEN "MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA".

Sin más aquí esta.

"pensamientos Sakura"

**"inner"**

Capítulo 7:

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado no se perdonaría si a Sakura le llegaba a pasar algo. Sasuke no podía dejar de caminar de un lado al otro, frente a Ino y Hinata.

-tranquilízate, poniéndote así no lograras nada- menciono Ino un poco ya frustrada al ver su comportamiento.

-Ino ti-ti-tiene r-a-ra-razón, ella estará bien-dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizarlos a ambos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando al doctor, rápidamente Sasuke y Ino se acercaron, el doctor suspiro y dijo rápidamente.

-tranquilícense, ya se encuentra estable, pero se quedara esta noche para observar si hay algún cambio- el doctor pudo notar su mirada y negó rápidamente antes de que ellos dijeran algo.

-no, sigue dormida, pero pueden entrar a verlas eso sí solo uno a la vez- todos asintieron y el doctor se empezó a alejar de ellos.

-voy primas- grito Ino como niña de primaria, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo mas ya que había entrado corriendo al cuarto. Sasuke suspiro mientras se sentaba por primera vez desde que llegaron al hospital.

Sasuke ya no sabía que pensar ahora sentí como si estuviera su cuerpo flotando al ver al doctor y decirles que Sakura ya se encontraba bien, él nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir eso por una persona que no fuera algún familiar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto enamorado, mientras que Hinata lo mirada asombrada, no podía creer que Sasuke tuviera esa sonrisa por su amiga Sakura.

-0000000000000000-

Ino había entrado al cuarto en completo silencio hasta estaba caminando de puntillas, se sentía realmente triste y culpable. Y si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo realmente malo, nunca se lo perdonaría, no podía creer que hubiera dejado de hablarlo solo por un chico.

-soy una pésima amiga, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ino observando fijamente hacia la nada.

-perdóname- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar y a desahogarse.

-000000000000000000000000-

Hinata entro silenciosa mente a la habitación de Sakura, ella solamente la observaba, la última vez que había visto a Sakura en ese estado se había asustado de verdad y se había quedado paralizado; por primera vez se sentía feliz de haber ayudado, sentía que no había defraudado a Sakura y lo más importante sentía que no se había defraudado a sí misma; y que por primera vez sentía que no era una carga para sus amigas, como se había sentido la ultima vez.

Hinata tomo la mano de Sakura mientras sonreía, para luego soltarla lentamente y empezar a dirigirse a la entrada de la puerta.

-000000000000000000000000-

Sasuke se paró mientras observaba a Hinata salir del cuarto, ellas habían entrado antes que él, además él no quería hacer una entrada corta, quería estar con ella y sentir que ella realmente no lo iba a dejar. Suspiro mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta.

Sonrió, se veía igual de hermosa, su sonrisa aumento al acercarse y recordó la primera vez que la vio.

Flashback

_-Dobe apúrate-menciono un Sasuke irritado esperando a Naruto que no llegaba. Sasuke estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho el grito de Naruto._

_-teme! Espérate no te vayas-Sasuke solamente volteo para ver su amigo tratando de recuperar el aire. Sasuke levanto la ceja._

_-perdón sé que llegue tarde pero Sakura-Naruto suspiro al ver la mirada de Sasuke- Sakura! Mi amiga la que te mencione, ella regreso hoy y pues no pude evitar ir a verla deberías verla teme esta todavía más linda que la última vez- Sasuke solamente negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar a la cancha de soccer._

_-vamos dobe si nos regañas ya verás- Naruto asintió mientras sonreía ambos estaban a punto de irse hasta se volvió a escuchar un grito._

_-¡Naruto kuuuuunnn!- Sasuke simplemente bufo y dio media vuelta para ver a la molesta chica que llamo a su tonto amigo._

_Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a una chica con un hermoso pelo rosa y unos ojos verde jade en los que él podría quedarse hipnotizado y no le molestaría para nada._

_-olvidaste tu celular-dijo, mientras le daba el teléfono a Naruto._

_-gracias Sakura chan, ¡ha! El es mi mejor amigo el teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sonriendo y estirando su mano para saludara._

_-Haruno Sakura-dijo mientras lo imitaba_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-ella simplemente asintió mientras separaban sus mano y se empezaba a despedir de ambos para regresar a su casa. Sasuke recuerda simplemente que el resto de la tarde solo tuvo en su mente unas simples palabra "Haruno Sakura"._

_Fin flashback_

Sasuke sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla con ahínco aunque, el sin saberlo había despertado a Sakura. El sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano y se volteaba para alejarse un poco para verla mejor, pero al hacerlo no vio como Sakura abría los ojos aunque Sakura la verlo los cerro rápidamente no sabía porque, pero no estaba preparada para estar a solas con él en especial después del espectáculo que hizo en su casa.

Sakura estaba juntando fuerza para encararlo cuando…

La puerta se abrió de repente y con fuerza asustando tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, pero él demostrándolo menos, aunque ambos se sorprendieron al ver que era Naruto. Obviamente Sakura tenía los ojos tipo chinito así que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraba despierta.

-que le hiciste Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una voz rara que ninguno de los dos había escuchado.

-de que habla…- Naruto lo interrumpió acercándose completamente furioso a Sasuke y lo sostenia de la camisa.

-que de que hablo, tú lo sabes y lo sabes muy bien Sasuke-el solamente levanto una ceja demostrando lo desconcertado que se encontraba logrando que la furia de Naruto aumentara.

-idiota no te dije nada cuando empezaron a salir porque estaba seguro que la protegerías, aunque sabias que me gustaba Sakura no dije nada porque estaba seguro que tú la cuidarías bien, pero viendo lo sucedido me equivoque-Sakura no sabía que hacer las palabras que Naruto acababa de decir seguían en su mente -"me gustaba Sakura"- **"pasado verdad"- **Dijo su inner con sorpresa.

-Naruto- Sasuke no sabía que decir. Naruto nunca se lo había decido de frente solo lo había supuesto y Naruto no lo había negado.

-que no me digas que hasta ahora te das cuenta eso querías verdad que lo dijera en voz alta pues aquí lo tienes ¡ME GUSTA SAKURA!-Naruto estará respirando agitadamente, Sasuke realmente no sabía que decir, pero si estaba seguro de lago el no perdería a Sakura el luchará por ella y no sería como su amigo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, realmente no sabía qué hacer, cómo reacciona, que decir; Naruto es su mejor amigo y siempre lo seria ella no sentía nada por el ¿verdad? Ella nunca había visto a Naruto como algo más que como amigo ¿verdad?. Diablo que aria ahora no quería verlo y no sabía que haría después. Sakura decidió mejor dormir a lo mejor era un sueño y después de un rato despertará en la cama de Naruto.- **"muévete así pensaran que te vas a despertar y saldrán"- -**"buena idea"- Le respondió Sakura a su inner.

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de verse al ver como Sakura se empezaba a mover de un lado para el otro

-mejor salgamos-menciono Sasuke empezando a salir, Naruto asintió caminando a tras de Sasuke.

"perdóname Naruto" fue lo último que pensó Sakura al quedar completamente dormida aunque no fue la única en pensarlo.

Y que piensan, ¿muy corto?, ¿qué siente Sakura realmente?, ¿esto se volverá un narusaku?, ¿Sasuke luchara?, ¿qué pasara con la pobre Hinata? Estas y muchas otras más lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo.

REALMETE LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO Y MIL MAS.

Arigato

Att. Sushiita ahora Uzumaki-suki.


End file.
